


A Miscalculation in a Lie

by dreamingKatfish



Series: 2019 Tumblr Valentine's Day Fic Exchange [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: Sometimes you really shouldn't lie to your friends about dating your co-worker. Other times it works out for you.





	A Miscalculation in a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is one the fic for the Valentine's Day fic exchange on tumblr. My match is evil-muffins, and for you mate hope you like these. If not let me know and I can rewrite them. I really want excuses to write.

Clair De Lune plays from his phone while Shuichi is driving home. He answers the call, “Hey Shuichi! We’re going to be setting up our annual vacation again and we were wondering if you finally got yourself, someone, to go with? Or should we just set you up with a single room?” Kaede Akamatsu, Shuichi’s childhood best friend, brightly asks. It’s a question she’s been asking since they have decided to make an annual vacation for her and her fiance, Rantaro Amami along with several other couples from high school. Since while all the others are together, Shuichi has been alone. Married to his work everyone jokes. After a few moments of silence, she begins to speak again. He could hear her smile, “Aww you can’t tell me that you’re still single Shu~!”

His friends have been badgering him to go out with someone, even if it doesn’t work out, for years now. It’s sweet that they don’t want him to feel like a third wheel or anything, but it’s frustrating. Basically, no one gets how demanding his work is at the agency. A detective doesn’t get breaks, or a chance to just be. He doesn’t have time for dating, and even then most people aren’t okay with how much time he puts into his work. The only person who fully understands is his recently paired up partner, Kokichi Ouma. Paired with him after no one could handle him; somehow they had become inseparable. Kokichi was able to understand him more in a matter of months than his best friend for years could. It’s kinda sad really, but at least Kokichi never pesters him like his friends are right now. Knowing full and well how important his job is to him.

But right now he just wishes his friends would stop asking like Kokichi. But the only way to do that is if he just went and dated someone. Which is not happening, but maybe, “Actually Kaede I am dating someone,” Kokichi must be rubbing off on him. He instantly regrets this.

Kaede lights up on the other side of the phone, “I’m so proud of you! Now tell me everything about them, right now.”

 _Shit. At least I can’t make this any worse right?_ “His name is Kokichi. He works with me at the agency,” Spoke too soon.

Kaede practically squeals, “That’s amazing Shuichi! Now you have someone who understands how much time you put into your work. It’s nice to see you aren’t just married to your work anymore. So is this Kokichi coming with?”

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Kokichi is going to kill me. And he knows how to make sure no one ever finds my body_ , “I’m sure he’d love to go, “ Why am I just digging my grave further like this!?!?

Kaede is practically bouncing in her seat on the other side of the phone, “Perfect! Me and Rantaro will set up the rooms and send you the info later. I’ll see you and your new boyfriend later!” With that, she hangs up. The dread of having to confess what he just did to his coworker settles in his stomach. And just like that Shuichi knows he’s signed his death warrant.

\--------------------------------

The next day at work proves to be the most stressful workday he’s ever had, and he’s faced down literal serial killers! Shuichi had just finished explaining the situation to his partner in crime-solving, Kokichi. Kokichi’s face is blank and Shuichi sweats, he feels the lump in his throat grow. A few seconds past by until Kokichi just breaks down laughing. Shuichi startles, “Wha- Hey! It’s not funny Kokichi!”

Kokichi looks up from his bent over state and wipes a tear from his eye. And in the most deadpan voice, he can manage through his laughter, “No it’s just the greatest thing that’s ever happened to you. I mean come on you lied! Not just lied, but lied about dating me of all people! That’s hilarious!”

Shuichi feels heat covering his cheeks and looks away, “Look I need your help. I don’t know what to do here. You’re the expert liar and strategist out of the two of us!”

Kokichi pulls himself together, “Well that’s easy. We get packing, we have a vacation to attend.”

Shuichi whips his head back over to look at Kokichi, eyes wide, “What!?”

Kokichi chuckles at his expression, “Well we can’t disappoint your friends by being a no show. And you don’t want them to realize you lied. So let’s just go to the vacation and pretend to be a happy couple for however many days it is and then go. Afterward, you can tell them we broke up and so they’ll stop pestering you with this,” Kokichi explains.

Shuichi feels the heat extend to his neck and ears, “Can we even pull this off?”

Kokichi swings an arm around Shuichi’s shoulders, “We’ll be the most believable couple there. And that’s not a lie.”

\--------------------------------

Shuichi is driving up to the villa him and his friends have rented for their getaway. Kokichi slouched in the passenger seat, Shuichi can’t tell if he’s asleep or not. But he reaches over to shake him awake just in case anyway, “Kokichi, we’re here.”

Kokichi yawns and rubs at his eyes. Shuichi gets out of the car and grabs some of their bags and takes them up to the main shack. Kaede holds open the door, blonde hair tied back and a bright smile on her face. She follows him in and hugs him when he puts down the bags, “It’s great to see you in person Shuichi. We haven’t been together in, oh gosh, a year!”

Rantaro moves by in the background giving a brief greeting before going out to help Kokichi get the rest of the two’s bags. Shuichi smiles softly, ‘Yeah. It’s great to see all of you again. But, uh, who’s shown up so far?”

Kaede crosses one arm over her chest, bring her other hand up to her chin, “Hmm. I so far only Angie and Korekiyo are here. So we’re still waiting for Tenko and Himiko and Miu and Kiibo. I know Miu and Kiibo are on their way. But Tenko and Himiko got a late start, so they’ll be a while. Still, it’s amazing to think that after all this time we’re all going to be together again. We’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

Shuichi nods, “Yeah. It’ll be great to see all of you again. I’ve admittedly missed you guys.”

“Aww, we’ve missed you too Shu~,” Kaede coos.

And just like that Kokichi and Rantaro walk in. Kokichi drops the bags he’s holding and rushes to latch onto Shuichi’s arm, pouting, “Shumai how could you?”

Shuichi just raises an eyebrow, used to this kind of thing at this point, “What did I do this time?” He doesn’t notice the fondness in his voice.

Kokichi begins to fake cry, “You made me carry the bags in all on my own!”

Shuichi rolls his eyes and ruffles Kokichi’s hair, “That’s a lie Kokichi. I took in several of the heavier bags and Rantaro helped you with the rest.”

Kokichi immediately stops crying but does bat at Shuichi’s hand on his head. Smile on his face, “Aww you got me. That’s what I get for dating a detective I suppose.”

Kaede squeals in the background, whilst Rantaro just chuckles. Shuichi, however, begins to light up a bright red, “You’re a detective too you know. And you don’t even need to be a detective to have known that was a lie.”

In walks, Angie smile bright, “Nyahahaha! Atua has blessed up with the presence of Shuichi and his new boyfriend. What a wonderful day!”

Korekiyo not far behind, “Love is truly a beautiful part of humanity.”

Shuichi turns to the other two, “Hey Angie, Korekiyo. I see you two are doing well.”

Angie nods, “The museum is prosperous, sales are up, and we are surrounded by friends. Atua’s will has truly blessed us!”

Shuichi’s smile is fond, “That’s wonderful to hear. It’s really great to see you again.”

Korekiyo nods, “It’s good to see you too. Especially now know you are dating someone at last. Your dedication to your craft is as beautiful as it is admirable, but being single can be a lonely road. Even worse for with a job that sees so many horrors as your own.”

Shuichi’s blush worsens, “Aa- ahahaha. Yeah.”

Rantaro claps his hands, “Well as much as we all want to question these two. Let’s help them get their room set up first. Then we ask them a million questions on our mind.”

Kaede slaps her cheeks, “Rantaro’s right! And the more of us that work together, the faster we’ll get this done. Then we can move onto funnier things.”

All of them move and bring the bags into the room for Shuichi and Kokichi. Putting what they can away. Shuichi briefly falters at the sight of only one bed but recovers quickly. Only person noticing his brief slip up being Kokichi.

When they're done they had back to the living room, where they find a bright vulgar blonde and her silver-haired companion. Angie pulls them both into hugs, “Miu and Kiibo! Atua has blessed us with your timely arrival!”

Kaede isn’t too far behind, “And looks like you too already got your bags into your room. Efficient as always then.”

 

Miu laughs, “Well what else did you expect from the beautiful girl genius Miu and her equally great husband Kiibo!”

Kiibo blushes, “Must you introduce us like that everytime Miu?” He tries to be annoyed, but everything about him screams his fondness for the woman next to him.

Miu laughs before planting a kiss on his cheek with an innocence that would surprise most people that didn’t know her well. She turns to the rest of the group, “So who’s the twink with Cuckhara?”

Kokichi smirks, “I’m an evil supreme leader. Here to kill all of you!”

Shuichi panics, “Kokichi!”

Miu laughs, “I like you already twink.”

Kokichi gives a more innocent smile, “You too whore.”

Miu’s eyes light up a bit at that. But Rantaro is quick to cut in and change the topic before the two could go off, “You know while we’re waiting for Tenko and Himiko why don’t you two,” he gestures to Shuichi and Kokichi, “Tells us about how you ended up together?”

Just as Shuichi begins to panic, Kokichi steps in, “Weeeell as you would have guessed we met when we got partnered up at the agency. Apparently, no one else could tolerate me. But they thought Shumai could and decided to try us together. And well he ended up doing a lot more than just tolerating me.”

Shuichi calms down realizing Kokichi has not only taken charge of this situation but is also using a pretty reasonable lie. One not too far off from the truth if you switch up the phrasing and context. He chuckles a bit at the memory of their first introduction, “Honestly I think I hated him at first, just like everyone else. But I guess the detective part of me didn’t want to write him off so quickly,” Another partial truth.

Kaede and Angie practically swoon in their own ways at the sweetish story. Rantaro and Korekiyo chuckle at the sheer ridiculousness that is their friends. While Miu is attempting to make vulgar comments with Kiibo trying and somehow successfully stopping her. Shuichi feels relief begin to sweep over him at how well they're doing so far. Trying valiantly to ignore the voice in the back of his head questioning for how long. Thankfully for the two boys Tenko and Himiko walk in, earlier than expected. Tenko carrying Himiko on her back with several bags in hand, is not unexpected, however. Immediately the girls get up to help, knowing full and well Tenko wouldn’t stand for any guys, except for maybe Shuichi and Rantaro, touching hers and Himiko’s stuff. She’s been trying to get better from her rather extreme childhood biases, but there are still some lines she wouldn’t cross yet. All of them in agreement to not push her, despite how some of them really wanted to. In the meantime, Shuichi goes to help by holding open the doors. While Korekiyo and Rantaro decide to take it upon themselves to give Kokichi “the speech.”

None of the others notice when those two pull Kokichi away. Rantaro starts it off, “Now I’m sure you would expect this, but I wouldn’t be a very good big brother if I didn’t, so I will. That is to say now that you’re dating Shuichi, if you hurt him then no one would ever find the body. He’s basically the younger brother of all of us. Even Tenko would move to defend him. So just whatever you do, don’t hurt him. He’s dealt with enough as it is.”

Korekiyo finishes with a simple, “And trust me if we kill you it will hurt. I know how to tear out all of your nerves. So if you want to keep them, then remember to treat him well.”

Though he would never admit it to anyone, Kokichi felt a shiver down his spine and sweat roll down the back of his neck. Instead, he smiled, “Wouldn’t dream of hurting my beloved Shumai.”

The two other boys nods and the three head back into the living room. Shuichi is by Kokichi’s side in an instant checking if he’s okay. Korekiyo and Rantaro sharing a looking in the background. Both well aware of how much Shuichi loves Kokichi, even if Shuichi himself doesn’t realize the full extent of it. Or as Rantaro knows, any of it, at all. While Korekiyo goes off the find his girlfriend, Rantaro resolves to make Shuichi realize his love and that said love is returned. After all, did Shuichi really think he could slip a lie past his older brother? Kaede might have got caught up in the moment and missed it, but she was on speaker and Rantaro most certainly did not miss it. Good thing he’s good at thinking on his feet.

\--------------------------------

The plan was simple really, use Shuichi’s lack of drinking and current companion against him. While everyone else would go to bar and burgers place, Shuichi and Kokichi would go to a festival that was also hosting dinner. At that festival are two old friends of Rantaro’s, Chiaki and Hajime Hinata. The two were his upperclassmen in high school and he had kept in contact with the now married pair. He informed them of the situation and apparently the two had a plan to make Shuichi realize he was in love. Thankfully he wouldn’t have to worry about also making Kokichi realize, at least he doesn’t think he needs to based on Kokichi’s reactions earlier. Though the plan is going to have to wait a couple days until the festival is here. In the meantime, Rantaro just hopes he doesn’t just quit because of the two’s very obvious and very mutual pinning. Even if one is subconsciously in denial about it. He looks over to Kokichi and Shuichi. Shuichi is blushing as Kokichi lounges across his laps talking about who knows what. Yup, Rantaro thinks, he’s definitely quitting by the end of this vacation if this doesn’t work.

\--------------------------------

Everyone had a good time relaxing and hanging out. Kokichi had fit right into this obscure group of young adults. Everyone was running smoothly, until nighttime hit and everyone headed for bed that night. The realization that Shuichi had earlier hits him again now that he and Kokichi are back in their room again. It seems Kokichi has the same realization, but takes it in a lot more stride than Shuichi, “Sooo, which side of the bed do you want?”

Shuichi faces heats up for what has to be the millionth time today alone, “I- uh. I’ll take the right side. It’s closer to the door.”

Kokichi turns slightly raising an eyebrow, “Closer to the door? You never told me about anything like that before.”

Shuichi raises his hands in surrender, “It’s easier to get out of the room in case of an emergency.”

Kokichi laughs, Shuichi can’t help but think it’s a nice laugh. He shakes his head and frowns wondering where that thought came from. Kokichi turns back to him, “Aww come on. I wasn't making fun of you for that. No need to pout.”

Shuichi brushes it off, “I wasn’t pouting.”

Kokichi looks unimpressed, “And I’m the supreme leader of a secret evil organization with over a thousand members.”

Shuichi smiles, “I thought you said you did though. The first day we met, remember?”

Kokichi is the one who pouts, “How do you even remember that?”

Shuichi also gets to be the one who laughs this time, “It’s kind of hard to forget, especially when you immediately afterward threatened to kill me.”

Kokichi lights up, “And I totally did!”

“Made my heart die with worry. So that I’d never ever forget you for the rest of my life,” Shuichi quoted.

Kokichi’s smile softens, “I stole your heart, so now I’m satisfied. Since I never wanted your life in the first place. That was a lie and I told you from the start I was a liar,” He sits on the right side of the bed, turning slightly to Shuichi.

Who in turns sits on the left. He chuckles, “I remember deciding that day I had no idea who you were. And when you offered your hand, all I could think is I hope I get to stay with you so I could learn more about you.”

Kokichi’s own face begins to redden for the first time that day, Shuichi misses it in the dark of the room, “You’re such a hopeless romantic.”

Shuichi’s face lights up red, “I- it wasn’t romantic,” He turns away, “Must you always insist everything is romantic. You know that’s embarrassing.”

He misses Kokichi’s wince, but hears his laughter, “Sorry~” he doesn’t sound very apologetic, “It’s too much fun to see you flustered.”

Shuichi calms down the color on his face a bit and sighs, “Guess I still have a long way to go as Ryoma would say. Here it’s late, let’s get ready for bed, hmm?”

Kokichi nods and they both move to do what they need to. Shuichi can’t help but think Kokichi looks cute in the oversized tee-shirt he’s wearing. But he shakes the thought away once again.

\--------------------------------

The next day the group decided to hang out by the pool. Kokichi was splashing in the pool with Miu, Angie, Kaede, and a reluctant Kiibo. While Shuichi was hanging around a grill talking with Rantaro and Korekiyo. And past all this was Tenko sitting in a pool lounge chair with a napping Himiko laying on top of her. While Kokichi was playing, Shuichi was having an important conversation™ with the two with him.

“So Shuichi, when were you going to admit you lied to Kaede?” Rantaro begins.

Shuichi sputters. Korekiyo chuckles, “If you ask me it seems our lovely little brother wasn’t planning on doing so.”

Shuichi winces and collects himself, “How long . . .?”

“Since you said it, Kaede was on speaker phone,” Rantaro answers.

“I didn’t realize it at first, but when I saw how despite being a new couple neither of you participated in common young love activities. You aren’t against PDA, so that doesn’t explain why you wouldn’t. Then I talked to Rantaro and came to the same realization,” Korekiyo gives is own answer.

Rantaro continues at Shuichi’s panicked expression, “Don’t worry, we’re the only two that know. And you know neither of us spill secrets.”

Shuichi deflates, “I’m sorry guys. I guess I just got tired of being the only single one of all of us. And well Kokichi is playing along, though I probably not going to want to find out what favor he’s going to want from me after this.”

Korekiyo and Rantaro share a look. Rantaro asks, “You think he’s just playing along for a favor?”

Shuichi looks up confused, “What. . .? Why wouldn’t he be just playing along?”

Korekiyo raises his eyebrows, “You aren’t truly aware are you?”

Shuichi looks between the two, “Aware about what!?”

The other two share another look causing Shuichi to get even more panicked. Rantaro sighs, “Shuichi, be honest, how do you feel about Kokichi?”

Shuichi stands wide-eyed, “I. . . He’s my friend. And my partner in solving crime as he always says.”

Korekiyo leans in a bit, “Is that truly all?”

Shuichi’s eyes dart around before landing on Kokichi. Rantaro gives him a soft smile, “Do you love him?”

Shuichi flounders, before sighing, “I- I don’t know. How do you even tell that kind of thing?”

Korekiyo takes charge on this part, “I recall back when me and Angie first began to court one another. We were in the college art room and she had been painting something while I was sitting nearby reading. When she finished she pulled me up and made me look at what she had painted. It was a portrait of me while I was reading with my mask sitting around my neck and a soft smile on my face. I had asked her if Auta had truly had her do that. But despite everything she shook her head and said that painting was all her. That she saw me sitting there and knew she and she alone had to paint the image. It was that moment I knew. It can be something small or something drastic. And when it happens, you will know without any doubt, you love the other with all of your heart. A beautiful thing love is.”

Shuichi just nods and looks down in thought. The other two leave him to think about it. He looks over to Kokichi again, this time Kokichi catches him and gives him a blinding smile. It makes his heart melt as he smiles back. Not even as a detective did Shuichi fully understand what the quickening in his pulse meant.

\--------------------------------

The next day was when the festival was, Rantaro had given Kokichi and Shuichi two tickets to it when he had announced the others were going to go bar diving. Knowing fully well how Shuichi didn’t care much for partying and drinking like that and how his partner shouldn’t and probably wouldn’t abandon him if Shuichi didn’t go.

Both agreed to go to the festival and resulting dinner while the rest of the crew went out on their own.

But it’s while waiting in line to get into the festival area does Shuichi see two people he recognizes from college. And just he notices them, they seem to notice him. Both walk up. A man with dark brown hair tied up in a bun with heterochromia eyes greets the two, “Hey, Shuichi haven’t seen you since college. How have you been?”

Shuichi smiles, “Hello Hajime, I’ve been well. And hello to you too Chiaki.”

The still sleepy girl waves before leaning her head back on her husband’s shoulder. Hajime gestures to Kokichi, “That’s good and might I ask who’s this is?”

Kokichi in a surprisingly civil manner holds out his hand, “I’m Kokichi Ouma. Shumai’s current boyfriend.”

Hajime chuckles, “You say that like he’s ever had another.”

“He-hey!” Shuichi protests.

Kokichi smirks, “I like you already.”

Hajime returns with his own smile, “Then it seems like we’ll get along. You two can join us if you like.”

“Ah no, we wouldn’t want to impede,” Shuichi insist.

Hajime waves a hand, “It’s fine. If I could handle my old classmates still, then I can handle anyone you willingly hang out with Shuichi.”

“Oh, Okay then. It would be a pleasure to then,” Shuichi agrees.

And just like that, the two couples found themselves wandering around together. Hajime joking at the more time he spends with Kokichi the more Kokichi reminds him of his old classmate Nagito. Shuichi vaguely sees the resemblance to the, especially eccentric upperclassman.

“You know I never expected you end up dating someone so all over the place, even if you’re friends with some pretty strange people. Though I guess I’m not one to talk,” Hajime starts.

Shuichi looks over to Kokichi who currently has pulled the usually sleepy Chiaki into a rather enthusiastic conversation about video games. He smiles, “I- yeah. Some people at the agency say I’m the only one able to keep up with him.”

Hajime smiles, “Well from I’ve seen, they’re right about that.”

Kokichi sees something and is briefly distracted from his current conversation and calls for Shuichi to come to see. The boy in question moves to see what has caught the other’s attention.

\--------------------------------

Eventually, though dinner comes and the two couples find themselves sitting across for each other at a table. Kokichi’s hand in Shuichi’s. The two couples talking with one another peacefully. The two boy’s hands interlinked whenever they weren’t eating. Kokichi couldn’t help but feel happy knowing his beloved was happy. Even if he still wasn’t truly his. But regardless Kokichi was going to savor this experience as much as he could. Shuichi felt relaxed, but his friends’ words from earlier still sit in the back of his mind. Why did Kokichi go along with the plan so easily, despite usually kicking up a fuss at these kinds of things? And how did he truly feel about Kokichi? Was it possible that he truly did love the other boy? He glances at said boy who’s alight telling some joke that manages to even get sleepy laughter from Chiaki.

But then Hajime paused, and began, “Hey I have an idea. Let’s play a game of sorts. It’s really more of a couple’s exercise thing Mikan was showing me earlier. Says her and Nagito do it all the time. Why don’t we try it out?”

Chiaki nods, “You mean Three Things?”

Hajime nods, “Yeah.”

Kokichi tilts his head, “Oh? Three Things?”

“Yes. Basically, you tell your partner three things you love about them and then they tell you three things they love about you. I guess it helps to remind the other that you love them and such.”

Kokichi hums and turns to Shuichi, “That doesn’t sound too boring. What do you say?”

Shuichi nods, “Sure. It can’t be that bad. Uh, which one of us should go first?”

Kokichi sort of jumps up, “Ooo, I will!” He faces Shuichi and Shuichi alone. Then starts, “First thing, hmmm. Has to be how easy you are to fluster,” Shuichi blushes as if to prove his point, “You always complain. But I happen to think it’s rather adorable. Second thing is definitely how you always try your best to find the truth. No matter how painful or how much people try to hide it or how mad people have gotten about it. You try to find the truth, unlike so many other corrupt cops.”

“Kokichi. . .” Shuichi interrupts.

Kokichi puts a finger to Shuichi’s mouth, “Shh, let me finish first, okay? Last thing is how you always play along and never give up. Everyone else either gets annoyed by my lies and playing around. But you never gave up trying to understand me. And I don’t think, despite your best efforts, you’ll ever truly understand how grateful I am for that. And this time I'm telling the complete truth.”

“Kokichi, I-” Shuichi begins.

Hajime cuts him off, “You have to go straight afterward Shuichi. Just speak from the heart.”

Shuichi swallows and nods. Looking Kokichi in the eyes, “I guess I have to say how exciting you make everything. Detective work is . . . depressing work if I’m honest. You aren’t much use until after someone’s already dead. But you make it seem like everything going to be okay Kokichi. When things hit a low point you brighten the room with a joke or set up a game to play. There’s the way you always come up with those fictional crime scenarios for me to solve and how no two scenarios are the same.”

Shuichi looks away blushing, “The second thing is probably how you know so much about well everything. You always seem to know things that no one else does. Always managing to be the smartest person in the room against all odds. Always know when someone’s lying or if someone just really needs the chance to just cry or-or if someone needs to hear how much they’re overreacting. You always know things.”

Shuichi can’t believe he’s really sitting here saying all this. And he can’t help but think, that he really loves him. He just really loves Kokichi. Rantaro was right, like always. And words don’t work as Shuichi says just how much he loves the other sitting next to him. Shuichi looks him in the eye again, “The final thing, and this is probably going to sound cliche, but it’s how you just how much you support me through everything. How you save my ass when I mess up. And how you lead me to the truth when I can’t find it all on my own. You always have my back, through thick and thin. And I just love you for it I guess.”

Chiaki claps, “That was-” she yawns, “cute.”

Hajime nods, “You guys seem happy together. I’m glad for you two.”

Kokichi grins, “I’m happy for us too!” The four of them laugh.

They walk back to the villa hand in hand. They don’t really talk about what happened that night as Shuichi separates to go check in on his drunk friends and Kokichi heads to their room for the night. Kokichi stares up the dark ceiling regretting not saying anything as the space beside him remain cold all night long.

\--------------------------------

Shuichi is avoiding Kokichi the next day. He tries to seem like he isn’t, but Kokichi can tell. And so rather than play in the water like two days, ago Kokichi pouts in a pool lounge chair. Tenko, with Himiko once again lying on her, sees this.

She curses herself, as much as she still can’t stand males most days, she can’t just sit here while Kokichi’s obviously upset. So she tries to figure out why, “Why are you upset degenerate?”

Kokichi sends her side eye, “I’m not upset.”

Tenko rolls her eyes, “Tenko can see that’s a lie. Did you get into an argument with Shuichi?”

“I said nothing happened.” Kokichi snaps.

“Clearly something did, so stop yelling at Tenko!” Tenko fights back.

“I’m not yelling,” He glares at her.

She glares back, “Tenko would beg to differ.”

“Just drop it!” Kokichi raises his voice this time.

“Fine!” Tenko gathers Himiko in her arms, “Suit yourself.”

Kokichi goes back to pouting while Tenko goes off to find Kaede, one of the few people she knows could solve this. She finds Kaede talking with Rantaro inside. She storms up, “Kaede! The degenerate of Shuichi’s is pouting and won’t explain why.”

Kaede frowns, “What do you mean he’s pouting?”

Rantaro takes over, “I think I know what’s going on. Don’t worry Tenko I know what to do.”

Tenko stares him down, “You better.”

Rantaro nods and then excuses himself to go find Shuichi as chances are from what he can tell, Kokichi won’t say anything. He finds Shuichi chatting with Korekiyo and Angie and politely pulls him away from the couple to talk in privacy.

“Shuichi tell me something. If you went out and fucked someone, how do you think Kokichi would react?” Rantaro asks.

Shuichi flushes crimson, “I- uh. What? Um? I don’t know? I mean he was pretty upset when one a woman we were questioning had started flirting with me. So maybe he’d be mad. But I don’t know. What does this have to do with anything?”

“If you’re smart enough to know that then you should be smart enough to know Kokichi obviously has a crush on you,” Rantaro responds.

“I- He doesn't-” Shuichi tries.

Rantaro shakes his head, “He does. Kokichi is in love with you. You’re a detective, you should be able to tell that much.”

“I- maybe, I-” Shuichi stumbles.

“There’s no maybe Shuichi,” he places a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder, “You love him or you don’t Shuichi. Either way, he loves you. Either you tell him that now and he moves on or you don’t and he gives up. Either way, he has a broken heart I’m afraid. If you don’t want him, someone will. You know that don’t you?”

“That- that can’t be the only two options,” Shuichi tries.

Rantaro smiles, “Sorry to be harsh Shuichi, but if you don’t already know what the third option is. Then I hate to break it to you, then you don’t really deserve it.”

Shuichi nods, “I- I see. Thank you Rantaro, I think I know what I have to do now.”

Rantaro pulls him into a quick hug, “Go get him.”

\--------------------------------

Kokichi is on the phone. It’s his old organization, he supposes he never really lied back then about running one. He just stopped for a while after nearly getting caught and having his nine most loyal members captured because of his stupid mistake. But now they’re calling him again to help them. They want him back there, leading them. And Kokichi thinks he might agree, but the door opens and Shuichi is standing there. Kokichi tells his member, “I’ll think about it. I have to go now, okay?” They say their goodbye and he hangs up.

“Who was that?” Shuichi asks.

“An old friend. Asking if I would come back home and stay this time,” Kokichi chuckles.

“O-oh, are you leaving then?” Shuichi asks.

“Who knows. Probably not, you couldn’t last a week without me,” Kokichi curses his inability to hide the bitterness in his tone. He moves to leave the room.

“Wa- wait!” Kokichi turns, “I-” Shuichi looks down, “I just wanted to say I’d be happy if you stayed,” Kokichi nods and leaves. Shuichi feels like Kokichi isn’t coming back. He feels nothing more than regret.

\--------------------------------

The crew decides to spend their last day at a nearby hotel bar. Shuichi is sitting at the end by himself when the bartender walks up.

A voice calls out behind him, “Just put whatever it is on my tab,” Shuichi turns to look at Hajime.

He smiles weakly, “Thanks, I wouldn't normally drink, but if it wasn’t for the fact I have to drive I would be. So guess I’ll just have a water then,” The bartender nods and walks off in the background.

Hajime sits next to Shuichi, “How’s everything going?” Shuichi plants his head on his hands. Hajime continues, “Something wrong?”

Though he’s tempted to lie, Shuichi decides to tell the truth, “You know Kokichi, right?” Hajime nods, “Well I lied to you. We- we aren’t dating.”

Hajime smiles, “Could have fooled me. Because I saw the love there.”

Shuichi sighs, “You know that night might have been the most honest one of all of these,” He looks off to the side, “I panicked and said the truth there, you know? And now I think Rantaro and Korekiyo were right and I do love him. But now I’ve messed it up.”

Hajime behind him, “I wouldn't say that. Maybe just try telling him this to his face.”

Shuichi turns to see what he’s staring at, standing there is Kokichi wide-eye and mouth slightly hanging open. Hajime claps Shuichi on the shoulder before silently taking his leave. Shuichi gaps like a fish trying to find his words, “How long. . .?” He’s really getting frustrated at his own wordlessness.

Kokichi seems to shake out of his stupor. He smiles, “Long enough. So you love me, huh?”

Shuichi swallows and nods, “Yeah.”

Kokichi hums, “Well then. I think I might love you too,” He looks off to the side blushing lightly, “And that’s not a lie.”

Shuichi lets out a relieved sigh and gets up, pulling Kokichi into a hug. Kokichi quickly holds him back. But after a little bit, he pulls back, just enough to plant a kiss on Shuichi’s lips. One Shuichi is all too happy to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Critic greatly appreciated. Oh and I'm looking for someone to beta my Danganronpa fics. So if that sounds like something you're interested in hit me up on tumblr or Amino, it's the same username of dreamingKatfish.


End file.
